Thanks to the available technology, it is currently possible to cut glass panes with great precision, obtaining cuts with a tolerance of 1/10,000, that is, 0.1 mm per linear meter.
However, subsequent processes such as polishing the edges are not carried out with this precision, so that, when assembling the glass pane with another element, such as an aluminum profile, there may be measurement variances in said glass panel that prevent it from being a perfect rectangle, thus causing problems in the subsequent assembly of said panels in space enclosure systems.
Utility models U201630330 and U201531302 refer to systems that use these types of glass panels and contain detailed explanations of their operation. The normal process of assembling glass and aluminum profiles on traditional worktables such as those used in window assembly companies produces inaccuracies. Often a subsequent wedging or fitting of the assembled part is needed, together with the consequent measurement in order to ascertain the extent of the wedging or fitting necessary to leave said mounting part within the tolerances.
The present disclosure seeks to avoid such measurement and subsequent wedging or fitting tasks, in addition to reducing the cost and improving the performance of the operation itself, so that said task can be carried out as quickly as possible, thus improving productivity.